Colors of Inebriation
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: It's a ritual to have a few drinks with the guys, but when Axel has a few more than usual he finds himself checking out all his freinds. Sora and Roxas are great but Riku is looking tasty enough to eat. YAOI AxelXRiku


**Colors of Inebriation**

Finally you make it to the bathroom, able to lock the door after your clumsy fingers can gasp the tiny knob and turn it. When you're drunk it hits you like a sudden urgency and you have time to stumble towards the room you remembered at one time had been the bathroom, but now everything looks hazy and the walk is fifteen minutes away instead of twenty steps. You almost fall over through the doorway but the door catches you and hits the wall loudly, startling you to stand straight again.

You apologize to no one in particular.

Hands running across the wall you almost give up before you finally slam into the light switch with numbing fingers, flipping it on. Shockingly bright light blinds you momentarily but all you can think about is the relief after those beers and how great it will be. Finding the bathroom isn't usually this hard. As you relieve yourself you can't actually remember how much you drank… you remember three… but it's not important. A little of the haze clears when you're done and you turn to wash your hands, looking up into the mirror as the water chases the numbness back into your bloodstream. The stranger looking back is familiar but distorted and it just brings a laughing smile to your face. Your red hair looks a bit disheveled but you hardly notice, rubbing heavy fingers over the tattoos below your eyes. Your hands are still moist and the chill feels refreshing. You laugh at yourself before unlocking the door, forgetting the light as you try to walk straight and head for the noise.

Somehow you make it back to the couch in the dining room, the journey back leaving a blank spot in your mind because it seems nonexistent right now. Falling into the empty spot on the cushion you try to assess the situation, making sure nothing has changed. The music is still playing, undistinguishable over the chatter of laughing voices.

Roxas is sitting beside you on the couch, leaning forward onto the table grasping his beer like a lifeline and laughing at something, you can't figure out what. That flush of red across his cheeks tells you he's more smashed than you are but not by much. Sora is occupying the other side of the couch, one arm across the rest trying to hold himself up. His eyes are getting heavy but he's trying to pay attention, to keep himself from passing out, mind unable to cope without occupying his attention with beer. He's so out of it you doubt he'll last much longer. You remember the empty bottle on the table you'd finished off before the journey to the bathroom and decide you'll chance getting up one more time for another.

Using the table for support you glance across at Riku who looks up at you when you suddenly burst into action. There's no drunken haze in his eyes so maybe he needs another drink too. He's laughing, probably at you, but you laugh too because the hysteria is so contagious. Feeling a little more determined you stumble into the kitchen and reach for the fridge door. A hand grabs yours and leads you to the counter, wrapping your fingers around a clear glass half filled with some transparent liquid.

"It's water. Drink it slowly." Cloud's deep voice is unmistakable.

Glancing at him you listen and lift the glass to your lips, the cool water _mostly_ making it into your mouth. The moisture soaks your throat; you didn't realize how thirsty you were. When you turn to look at the blonde he's bending over in the fridge so you drink the rest of the glass until he's done. He's a pretty good looking guy and you can't say you haven't thought how hot he was before, but he's not the one that caught your eye. Shaking that idea out of your head you smile when he looks at you.

"Do you need more?" He places four beers on the counter and stops. You realize he's waiting for an answer and can't seem to talk, so you shake your head. He gives you a relaxing smile before he grabs the keys off of his belt, flipping through the jumble with such speed it's confusing in your dazed state. He pops off the bottle tops and hands you two. "You were coming for the others too right? I'll give this one to Sora, so go ahead and give Riku the other." He turns away, latching the keys back onto his belt.

He's been drinking with the group all night but he seems completely sober. Being the oldest everyone looks up to him, even if they don't want to admit it. All you can think is how the hell does he stay sober so long? You can't ask now because the question would just come out as some jumble of nonsense, even if the buzz is beginning to pull away.

Scrambling after Cloud you stop beside Riku, placing the beer on the table in front of him.

He looks up at you with a boyish grin and you see the buzz now, just a slight tint of color on his tan face. His attitude backs up that thought. "That's exactly what I needed!" He thanks you with a round of laughter and vigorous slapping on the back before Roxas chimes in.

"Axel! Why didn't I get a drink?" The little blonde whimpers like always. You have to admit you do like him, he's adorable no matter what he does, but he's not very bright sometimes. Honestly you enjoy making fun of him because he enjoys laughing at himself and… it's too easy. Leaning forward you pry the little fingers from the beer bottle and lift it off the table. It still has enough weight to it to prove your point: it's not empty. Every bursts into laughter and a blush rises to his already reddened cheeks, "Oh, right."

Taking a sip of your drink you look across the couch at Sora who's drinking his new beer. Cloud is coaxing him awake and the alcohol is lifting his spirits a little more. He'll be awake for at least another hour before he completely passes out; it looks like he's getting his second wind. He joins in the conversation between Roxas and Riku you can't pay attention to enough to hear. Instead you watch Cloud stand, staring at you as he circles the table and you keep staring back because your eyes aren't listening. When he gets to you he knocks his drink against yours even as you hold it idle at your lips without notice. A little splashes out onto your cheek and makes you blink for the first time in minutes. The tall blonde just walks away laughing, the door to his room down the hall slamming a moment later. _That's the last we'll see him for the night_ you think.

Taking a more substantial gulp of your beer you turn back to the table in time to see Riku dealing out cards. There are already five cards in front of you. "What are we playing?" Roxas and Sora have already assembled their cards in their hands, even if Sora is having trouble holding them. You pick yours up, straightening them before fanning them out in one hand. You think he says poker as you take another drink and almost laugh. "Are you trying to cheat on purpose? We're all too drunk for this and you'll cheat."

"You're not too drunk." Riku insists and somehow he coaxes everyone into playing, including you. When it comes to Roxas he proves you're right because he asks you if you have any queens. After laughing you hand him a queen just because it's funny and the game is ruined as Roxas continues to ask for cards. Defeated, Riku drops his cards onto the table and shakes his head at you.

You continue drinking your beer until it's gone again and think: _didn't I just get up and get a new one_? Someone must be stealing your beer… obviously. Conversation ensues but you're lost in the haze building up in front of your eyes again. You're so comfortable it feels like your body is a part of the couch, infused with the cushion. Glancing over at Sora you notice he's passed out. Has an hour gone by already? Roxas is still lively but he lasts a long time.

And Riku… across the table you find yourself staring at him. The light blush of drunken red is on his cheeks so maybe he won't notice you're staring. His laugh seems so genuine, so distracting. Has he ever looked this amazing before? His hair is perfectly masking his eye, teasing you with glimpses of blue, outlining his masculine face so nicely it's annoying. As he continues to talk to Roxas you can't help but stare at his lips thinking _I wonder what those taste like_. Even as he glances at you, noticing you're watching his every move, you bite your lip; by now you've had too many drinks to care. He pushes his chair back and busies himself with cleaning up the empty bottles, or at least moving them into the kitchen as Roxas loudly exclaims that it's getting late.

Somehow you get up without falling and help Roxas pull Sora to his feet. Riku offers him a place on the sofa in the living room but Roxas insists he can take him home. You're too busy laughing to make a real impute into the conversation but you can tell Riku doesn't trust two drunks walking home alone. They're more like one drunk and a dead body which might look suspicious. Only after Roxas calls a sober ride home do you see Riku nod in approval.

You might have nodded off because suddenly Roxas is leading Sora out the door saying goodbye.

The room is empty, save for you and Riku. You're sobering up enough to realize you need to decide if you want to leave or ask to crash on the couch. Your eyes catch the shine of the car keys in the kitchen, laying helplessly on the counter asking to be used. No... You're way too drunk to drive. Even if you're sobering up you couldn't making it home without getting pulled over.

Riku saves you the need to ask, "Feel free to stay Axel. You know it's better to leave tomorrow."

Laughing, you completely agree, "Yea, you're right. It's cool if I stay?" You ask awkwardly because now you're alone with him and for some reason you can't stop watching him. It's not the first time you've noticed the perfectly shaped muscles under his tightly fitting clothes. That sexy tan skin you just want to run your hands over; damn if you keep thinking like this you'll get a hard on. You turn away to look at the TV, hoping it will distract you as Riku cleans up. The PS3 has been insisting you need to choose something on Netflix; the screen has been casting a red light across the room for hours.

Riku walks past you and your eyes follow after him. "Come with me. You'll need some blankets."

You follow after him even as he disappears into his room down the hall. Hesitantly you walk into his room, looking around curiously. In a drunken state you head straight for the bed, sitting down and falling onto your back. Never has laying down felt so heavy and inviting. The latch of the door sounds quietly in the distance but you don't notice, caught up in the exhale that seems to breathe out the fumes of alcohol.

"You're so drunk." He sits beside you, you finally notice because his weight on the bed breaks your peaceful haze of sleep. "I noticed you kept staring at me." He leans over and you can see his face again. He's smiling.

Maybe you should stop talking, but right now nothing seems to matter. "You caught me." A wave of laughter leaks out from between your lips. Riku just smiles and then everything seems to slow down. He's leaning closer and closer but you can't seem to move, frozen in the moment. What's happening? His lips touch yours softly for the blink of a moment and he pulls away. This forces you to sit upright in surprise. That definitely just happened… you can still feel the pressure, the taste, on your mouth. You look at him. "Did you just kiss me?"

He smirks. "Should I stop?"

Very ungraceful, you're caught up in the lust of the moment and reach for him. Your fingers tangle in his hair as you pull him forward and into your lips again. You want to taste him, that hot salty flavor of another human in your grasp. It's been a long time since lust tasted like this. Not even moments later you can feel his tongue in your mouth and his arms pushing you back onto his bed. A short burst of laughter breaks the kiss, "are you trying to take advantage of me in my drunken state?"

He's bent over you, propping himself up on an elbow to look at you with a smile. "I didn't realize I would be the one taking advantage when you're the one pulling me on top of you." Just to cement the idea in your head he pulls away, but you're on top of him a second later. He'd planned to sit beside you, waiting for your reaction, but now he's staring up at you pinned against the bed as you straddle his waist. A grin touches his lips, "You're not as drunk as you pretend to be."

The truth of it stirs in your head. He's right; the haze has pulled back because of the adrenaline running through you. The lust and excitement has taken control and somehow sobered you up. No reason to let the opportunity pass you by. You answer him by leaning down into another kiss, warm lips melding together for a satisfying high. Now you're too busy holding yourself up to do anything about the hands snaking down your body. The gentle fingers tug at the shirt loosely hanging at your hips, gliding beneath the fabric and across your skin. A strong grip slides over your ass, grinding your hips against his; fully conscious of the growing lust between your legs you become aware of the hard erection of his as he grinds you against him. It almost hurts you want it so bad. Breaking the kiss to moan loudly, it's getting harder to hold yourself up under shaking arms.

Noticing your weakness he flips you onto your back, changing positions with little effort. For a moment he stands up, leaving you on the bed like a victim watching him pull off his shirt. A light layer of sweat glistens on his skin and now you can see the difference between him and you. While you are taller by a few inches, he's covered in thicker muscle, adorning the body of a god. You can hardly breath, letting the hot air escape from between your parted lips. He discards the shirt and crosses the room, switching off the light, but returning to click on a lamp, casting enough light to see but setting the mood.

Like a beast he climbs on top of you again and restrains your arms, one hand around both wrists. The restraint turns you on and you don't try to fight as he leans in again, but this time his mouth traces across your jaw and down to your neck. The kissing turns into nibbling and he sucks gently on the flesh of your neck. A hot hand travels across your stomach and between your legs, stroking you roughly beneath the jeans. You let out a loud gasp in shock and he smiles against your throat at your surprised reaction. Distracted, he releases your hands and moves smoothly to the button of your pants, removing the belt in his way as if you hadn't been wearing it at all. It crashes to the floor loudly but neither of you notice as you run your hands over his chest, waiting for him to undress you.

A deep baritone voice echoes from the hallway. "What are you doing?" The answer is a hush that is suspiciously close to the bedroom door. You both look at the door, pausing in mid-motion.

Shaking his head, Riku stands up, leaving you fully clothed with unbuttoned pants. You watch him as he crosses the room, one hand running over the uncomfortable bulge in his own jeans. He looks a little irritated by the interruption as he opens the door.

Cloud falls face first onto the floor when the door is removed from the picture. He'd been on his knees, leaning against the door, listening to the situation in the bedroom. He looks up at Riku like he's been caught red handed and just smiles. He stands up and glances over at you, "I thought you'd be naked by now. You two are slow."

For some reason you can't help but laugh as Riku pushes him out of the room and disappears beyond the threshold. The sound of another door slamming and laughter travels back into the room where you're propped up on your elbows. By now the drink intoxicating you has transformed into exhaustion and you feel so heavy you can't hold yourself up anymore. When Riku finally walks back into the room, slamming the door, you're struggling to take off your shirt.

"Sorry about that." He mumbles and climbs onto the bed beside you.

Finally throwing your shirt aside you collapse into the blanket. "It happens…" Your eyes are getting heavy but you can still feel the blood flowing through your veins, keeping you awake.

He notices you're falling victim to the slumber sneaking up on you after drinking. "I hope you're not gonna pass out because I might have to molest you in your sleep."

Smiling, it may be the first time you've been with him but it seems so calm and normal. When you wake up tomorrow next to him you might not want to leave. You should really take advantage of this before it's too late; your brain keeps stirring ideas through your head. "You should do something to wake me up then." It's a cruel statement, asking him to do all the work, but you had way more to drink than him so isn't that fair?

He doesn't seem to mind because he gets up without arguing and continues where he left off. In the blink of an eye you're suddenly naked watching as he throws your clothes onto the floor and moves to take off his as well. His fingers unbutton the constricting jeans easily and you find enough energy to sit up. Surprising him you reach out and stroke him slowly, getting him excited again before he can get the pants over him ankles. He's so hard in your hand that you can't help but slip out your tongue and run it across the skin. His hands move to your hair, probably struggling to stand straight with your tongue pleasuring him, making his knees buckle as the sexy moans echo from his lips every few strokes. Your own cock is begging for attention so you let your free hand play gently between your legs as you pleasure him with the other. Feeling greedy you lick him once more before pulling him all the way into the warmth of your mouth. A raspy groan escapes him and you know he can't handle standing much longer. You pull away to coax him onto the bed but notice he's looking down at you with hungry impatient eyes.

He motions for you to lay on the bed and crawls on after you, hands running over your legs coaxing you to bend your knees as he positions himself between your legs. At first he leans forward, kissing your lips as his hand wraps around your cock that's uncomfortably excited. His kisses trail down and across your chest to your nipples, sucking lightly as his hand continues in that slow rhythm that makes you groan with pleasure. It doesn't take long for those lips to touch your tip, cruelly kissing down the shaft until he knows you want to beg for it, but you don't. Your moaning is getting louder as he molests you in just the right way; it might as well be begging. Without warning he suddenly swallows you and your breath catches for a long moment as his tongue runs over you. The heat sends a chill up your spine. Hot and wet, he sucks you as he bobs his head and starts to drive you crazy, bringing you closer to the edge. His fingers work your cock where his mouth neglects it the most until they're wet with saliva, moving away from the rhythm when he's satisfied you're distracted. Easily keeping your attention on the pleasure he massages your entrance, making your body writhe beneath his touch. When he pushes one finger inside you grit your teeth, but his mouth sends another wave of pleasure through your nerves so the pain passes quickly. You hardly notice as he adds another, preparing you for more. The rhythm on your cock slows when he's convinced you're ready for more than his fingers and releases you from his mouth. By now your face must be flushed red because you were so close, but you know he'll fill you up again.

Willingly you roll onto your stomach with the slightest touch of his hand, getting onto your hands and knees as he rubs himself against you. His hands grab your hips the way you like it as he teasingly reaches between your legs. It's making you too crazy, "Damn it Riku, stop teasing me and fuck me already." After the words escape you feel the blush of embarrassment add to the heat of sex on your cheeks but hardly care.

The force in your voice turns him on; you can feel his cock throb against your skin. "Yes sir." He pulls away for a second and you hear the click on a bottle. Glancing back you notice the small bottle in his hand and he coats himself in the liquid, sliding his covered fingers into you again. Jumping at the chilled texture it quickly warms inside you and you feel his hard member against you again as he guides himself into you. This time you have to grit your teeth because he's bigger than you expected, filling you up gently until he's all the way in. He moves slowly until you feel the pleasure building up again and he knows you're ready. At first the thrusts are gentle as the electricity of his skin on yours shoots lightning through your veins. Soon his hands find their way to your hips again and he grinds into you with harder thrusts. All you can think is _fuck that feels so good_ as his cock thrusts deep inside you over and over. Each time he fills you up with that rhythm you moan, unable to talk anymore as he loves you roughly. Your arms begin to give out beneath you and his arms wrap around you to help, pulling you up against his chest. One of his hands coaxes your arms up around his neck as the other wraps around your cock again. It's amazing he can keep up the rhythm as he thrusts into you and rubs you at the same time.

It's just too much as you realize you're getting close again, "Fuck, Riku I'm gonna come."

The raspy sound of your voice must make him crazy because he groans into your ear. "Just a little longer, Axel." His hands draw back so you won't climax yet.

"Lay down." You ask loudly so you can switch positions without taking too long. He's on his back beneath you and you slide his thick cock back inside, filling you up again. Who knew this would happen or if it will happen again, but you'll make the most of it while you can. Riding him, you start up that fast pace again and he's moaning beneath you. Now you can see his face as he groans quickly with every thrust, turning you on. His moaning turns into heavy soundless breathing as he gets closer to overflowing. His hands latch onto your hips, slamming you onto his cock again and again until you're at the edge. "Fuck, Riku." You can't stand it anymore, the rough rhythm is too much and you're about to explode. "Come inside me already! I'm gonna come."

Your voice seems to bring him to the edge as he thrust into you one more time, "Ah, I'm coming." He groans in a sexy raspy voice as he spills inside you and you spill across his chest, caressing your cock until you're spent. Removing him, you feel empty but thoroughly satisfied as you collapse beside him. If you weren't so exhausted you might want to do that again, easily turned on by his naked form exhausted and glistening with sweat beside you.

"We should shower." You suggest when you feel like you can stand without staggering, the cloud of drunken haze completely gone now.

With a smile he looks at you and agrees. "Next time I won't wait for you to get drunk before molesting you." He helps you to your feet when he's sturdy enough to pull your weight out of bed. When you walk towards the door you notice a shuffle of clothes that isn't well hidden as it scrambles away.

"Next time we'll tie you to the bed." Still naked, Riku opens the door in time to catch Cloud in his bedroom doorway.

The blonde checks him out and then looks at you, "I won't say no to those bodies." He closes the door after getting an eyeful for the night.

Somehow you make it to the bathroom before bursting into laughter. What a night this has turned out to be.


End file.
